Four (RotBTD)
by TheReasonWhy13
Summary: There is a profecy that one day four kingdoms, and four heroes, will be united and use their unique abilities to defeat darkness. Pitch, not found of the idea, set a curse upon each of the four heroes, that made their deepest and darkest fears become their reality and kept them seperated. Will fate still find a way to bring these four together, or will they remain consumed by fear?
1. The Four Will Crumble

_This is based on the Big Four fandom, but through out the story I will be putting different Disney, Pixar and Dreamwork characters in the story line to fill character positions. Try and spot them if you can, they will be somewhat hidden. _

_ I hope you enjoy this story, and that it's a little different from most of the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons stories that you've read. Yes there's romance, but I intend to make it more complicated than simply, Merrcup, Jerida, Jackunzel, Hicunzel. Hopefully it'll be interesting ;) Enjoy! And don't forget to leave comments and feedback!_

* * *

"It is done." The woman informs, standing behind his tall black figure in the midst of the dark cave of misfortune and terror. "I have successfully captured the girl and locked her away where no one will ever find her, also having removed her memory, as you wished." Her green cat eyes glow compared to her ash black hair and cloak that consume her tall, lanky body.

"Excellent. Well done Gothel." He hisses, not turning back to acknowledge the woman. His stare remains locked on the silver bowl of water lying before him.

"And what about the others?" She asks bitterly. "Have all the curses been released?"

A small, chilling chuckle escapes Pitch's gray lips. "Indeed. The Nightmares have already been casted." Drawing his hands from his black robe, Pitch dips a boney finger into the bowl and causes ripples to form. Then, emerging from the water, an image of three small children comes into view.

"How adorable." He sighs as he watches the children, each one in present time. His yellow eyes flicker towards the one girl, with a head of wild red curls bouncing up and down as she runs about. In her small grasps she holds a bow made just the right size for her. Pitch can't help but laugh at the little girl as she plays around, practicing with her new gift, barely even able to hold the arrow steady.

Then his vision is drawn towards the boy, who could be no older than five. Tucked in, the scrawny child lies in a giant bed, the rugged blankets consuming his dinky body. His big, shy, green eyes gaze in the direction of his mother, a burly woman with brown, straw like hair and fully clothed in armor. In her hands is a book, a big one filled with adventure and imagination. The boy listens attentively, each word his mother speaks getting stored in his big head for safe keeping. With a grin his mother messes up his brown hair, and the boy lets out a loud giggle.

Finally Pitch's eyes beam at the last child. A girl. As she creeps down the stairs and through the circular walls that confine her, with long, golden hair dragging behind her, she comes to the only window in the tower. Pulling up a chair she climbs it, becoming just tall enough to look through. Her small palms press against the glass and push the windows open. Eyes dazzling, reflecting the stars in the sky, her cheeks glow and pink lips form a tiny smile.

Pitch brushes his finger against the girls face and smiles gently. "They're so innocent and harmless." Then from the depths of his chest, an evil, numbing laughter crawls from his throat and booms violently into the air, almost causing the cave walls to tremble. "And yet these are the ones who threaten my reign and existence?" Suddenly a burst of black dust escapes from his hands and cloak, surrounding him and Gothel. The ceiling shakes, dropping a few rocks and stones. But they both remain still.

"Yes." She agrees, once the room has calmed down. "It is indeed hard to believe that such weaklings could ever take down a mighty power such as yourself. I almost don't see the point in going through all the trouble to ensure that they stay separated. They are kids after all."

"Kids indeed. But one day they will grow up to be rulers of the most powerful kingdoms in the land. Dunbroch, Berk, Corona, and Arendelle. And I cannot allow that to happen. Or at least let them rule at their most powerful." Pitch returns to his gaze at the bowl of water.

"Merida- a flame, burning with courage, leadership, and bravery- if not put out could cause a wild fire. That's why, in order to tame this spark, her power and headship must become her fear and down fall as well."

"And how will you do this?" Gothel questions.

"By poisoning her with a darkness, selfishness." He raises his hand and dips his cold finger once again into the water. But this time, spilling from his touch, black ink forms in the water and dances around the girl. "The selfishness of Mor'du." Roaring from within the water the black ink comes together and consumes the girl, transforming into the face of a great, terrifying black bear.

"Hiccup- a boy with the power of intelligence, imagination and creation- is next in line to lead the most dominant Viking village, Berk. But no matter how smart he may be, physical strength is expected in every Viking. So what is better than a weak leader? A weak leader with the fear of never becoming a strong one." With another evil grin he dips his finger above the boy and the darkness consumes him as well, transforming into a wicked beast, with long wings, green eyes and vicious fangs. "The Nightfury will take care of that."

"Then finally little Rapunzel- the girl with the power of the sun. Born into one of the most powerful kingdoms in the world, Corona, and possessing the power that she does, she poses an even greater threat." He slightly turns his head in Gothel's direction. "That's why she must be locked away from everyone. All those she loves and cares for. For a flower can only bloom if the sun is shining, and will die if left in the shade." He dips his finger in the water. "Let the outside world be her fear." The blackness transforms into the woman standing behind him, Gothel. "And let the sun set for good."

Pitches growing laughter once again fills the room, as the once crystal clear water is infected by the darkness and turns into a pool of black. "Fear will rule their lives, and they will be their own down fall!"

"What about Jack?" Gothel interrupts his cries. "Jack of Arendelle?"

"Jack?" Pitch says, becoming silent. "He's already been taken care of." His smile stretches to the side, showing all his pearly sharp teeth. "Let's just say he's been removed from the problem."

"Removed?" Gothel asks.

"Yes." Pitch says, finally turning towards the woman and looking at her straight on for the first time. "Jack no longer exists in this world. I've put him elsewhere." His body stands only a foot away from Gothel's, and then leans down to reach her eye level. "I've put him in a place where no one can see him."


	2. Jack Returns

___*This is a message for the people who read this chapter first. If you didn't, ignore this message. If you did, I suggest that you read the chapter I put before this. It helps set up the plot and is important. Thanks.*_

_Hello! Please leave any comments or suggestions, and let me know what you think so far. Hopefully there will be more to come and you guys like it enough to read more! Thanks for reading! (P.S Hiccup and Merida will be introduced as well) _

* * *

The landing is most brutal as Jack's face slams into the ground, his body tumbling across the grass uncontrollably, until a tree finally puts him to an abrupt halt.

_Slam!_

Upside down and back leaning against the tree, Jack creeks his eyes open just in time to watch the snow globe portal vanish and leave him behind, dizzy and alone. Groaning from the head ache that has started to form from the hard, bumpy impact, he pulls himself upright and rubs his throbbing noggin.

"Oh man, who came up with the brilliant idea to use snow globs as transportation?" Jack moans, hand pressed against his pale face. "Wait, that's right. The old man. That makes sense." He snickers sarcastically, taking a moment to resent North and his choice to join him and the other guardians. But he can't stay mad for long, thinking about them only makes him laugh. "Idiots" He smiles, brushing back his white strands of hair, and then letting them fall back into his face.

But Jacks smile falls from his blue lips as his icy eyes glance around the dark green wood's that he's been tossed into. "Speaking of idiots, where the heck did they send me?" Slowly standing to his bare feet- still a bit dizzy- Jack takes a long look at the beautiful world surrounding him. Streams of moonlight shine through the leaves and onto the still damp grass, making it shimmer. His toes wiggle around in it, the dew tickling his feet. But as he does, it becomes cold and slowly freezes.

"Gah!" He says, jumping up and floating in the air before he can freeze another thing. The ice stops developing, leaving the grass untouched. What a beautiful place. "Where am I?" He whispers.

Suddenly he notices the unfamiliar emptiness in his palms. "Wait, where did my staff go?" Frantically he twirls his head around searching, but it's nowhere in sight. Right as he starts to panic, knowing his existence depends on that old staff, his eyes lock on a unique stick lying only a few yards away. Relief instantly flows through his chilly veins.

Taking a deep sigh Jack floats on over to his staff and grips onto it tightly, determined not to let it go again. "Now, to figure out where I…" But before he can finish talking to himself, a thunderous noise comes from deep within the darkness. His eyes flash in its direction as the loud noise grows louder and closer, like a stampede at full charge.

Without hesitating Jack springs from his spot and lands against a willow leaf covered wall. But as he reaches for the wall that he expects to be solid, his hand slides through the dangling leaves, and is consumed by the curtain. Confused by the well hidden hide away, he sits himself up and peers through the cracks of the dangling leaves. There's no reason to stay hidden since they can't see him, but Jack remains concealed.

"Waaaah!" A man unexpectedly cries as he bursts through the trees running for dear life, with a small bag in hand. And right as he passes by, the loud stomping noise finally appears. Dozens of horses fly out from within the trees and gallop after the man, screaming "Thief!" and "Get Flynn Rider at all costs." He stares in confusion as the men riding the horses are fitted in metal armor, gold and heavy.

"Knights? What the…" Jack questions, only hearing of them in fairy tales and movies, but not in real life. But there is no doubt that they are real. After a while the galloping hooves quiet down as they ride off into the distance, leaving Jack without even realizing he was ever there.

Still confused to all that's going on and where exactly he is, for some reason, a strange sensation overwhelms him deep within his chest. Then as if someone does it for him, Jack's head turns and looks at the deep cave behind him. Jumping up and slamming his head against the ceiling of the cave, Jack is startled by a blue flame that suddenly appears before him. Rubbing his already soar head, Jack lowers himself to the ground, and pulls himself back together, brushing his messed up hair back into place.

The light is luminous. Pure blue. Like nothing he's ever seen before. It flickers but heat doesn't come from it. The blue flame simply floats over the ground, nothing supporting it or creating it. Just sits before him as company. Not interested in caution, just curiosity, Jack creeps toward the flickering flame.

"What the…?" He whispers, the flames just out of reach. But as he reaches for it, it disappears and reappears a few feet away. Jack looks up and squints at the fire. Is it just him, or does this flame have a mind of its own. Now intrigued Jack floats over to the moving flame, but as soon as he gets close the flame appears further away again. Like a child his curiosity gets the best of him and he fallows it down the dark tunnel, not knowing where it's taking him.

Floating slowly through the dark tunnel lead by the continuous line of flames, Jack finally reaches the end. He stops for a moment, looking up at what lies out of the cave, and his breath comes to a halt. Landing on the ground, and taking a step out of the tunnel and into the moonlight, chills run all about his frozen body and he is left still. It's as if he's entered a new world. Eye's wide and lost in awe, he stares up at its powerful stature, high and mighty, tall enough to touch the clouds it would seem. In the middle of a glorious ravine, surrounded by a shimmering stream and miraculous waterfall, the blue flickering flames lead up to a tower of stone standing tall, reaching for the night sky.

It's a few seconds before Jack can manage to move, when a flickering light from the tower shakes him from is frozen state. High up the brick wall, a single window glows from a new kind of flame, one from a candle, maybe?

But whatever is glowing within the tower, the light quickly vanishes, and the window abruptly opens.

Jack jumps, first thinking to hide, but then remembers no one can see him. Looking up, he stares at the bewitchingly beautiful, dark haired woman that leans from out of the window, gently pattering her strangely soft healthy skin for someone her age.

"Now" The woman suddenly speaks, as Jack floats his way towards the cold tower, still following the blue flames. "I will be back in three days time. While I'm gone, make sure to be good. And remember," She says her voice suddenly growing dark and serious, turning back to the room from which she came. "Stay here."

The last few harsh words are cold enough to give Jack goose bumps. But strange as it is, the women returns to a refreshed smile and waves goodbye, grabbing onto what appears to be some kind of rope and is reeled down from the window above.

"What, don't people have stairs here?" Jack whispers to himself, as the lady slowly makes her way down, and finally reaches earth. Now at the same level, Jack can finally get a good look at her, and what he sees makes him cringe. The women's tall, thin body is wrapped within a black cotton cloak, long and dragging like a train behind her, and her pitch black hair overwhelms her boney cheeked face, also making her green cat eyes glow, viciously.

When those green eyes flash towards Jack, he almost feels as if she can seem him, and tosses his hood over his head as if it'll conceal him. But she does not acknowledge him, and throws her own hood on over her curly locks. Then swiftly, she makes her way towards the tunnel Jack entered from only a few moments ago, and vanishes into the darkness.

"What a creepy lady." He mumbles, still getting shivers from looking at her. But before he even has chance to think about whom she is, another flame pops in front of him, and many more lead up the tower, all the way to the window. For a moment he hesitates, starting to think about what he's actually getting into. But his curiosity get's the best of him, and he flies up the tower.

Body hovering upside down above the window, Jack slowly dips his head down, and takes a peek inside. "Whoa…"

It's dark, but she shines. Jack's eyes widen as they gaze upon the girl standing in the room, and at the long, never ending golden hair that dangles from her body. She stands with her back towards him, but he can see her shake, and he's taken a back when she lets out a sob. As he lowers himself further to get a better look, Jack doesn't notice as his hands start to lose their grip. Lost in wonder as to why she's crying, Jacks grasp on the roof slips, and he falls down, banging against the window sill. Jumping out of view Jack presses his body against the tower wall. "Ah, what are you doing?" He hisses at himself.

_Slam!_

Jack's body goes stiff. The window is thrown wide open, and a warm presence comes from inside. Slowly turning his head, his eyes watch the girl as she peers out the window and looks down below for the cause of the noise.

His jaw drops. Eyes pry open. Heart stops. The way the small breeze blows the long strands of hair out of her glowing face and reveals her luscious lime green eyes causes his chest to grow with unfamiliar warmth. And not just a little warm, but hot, like to the point of discomfort. In fact it's so warm that Jack is afraid he might be melting from the inside.

It's seems like minutes, hours to Jack, before the girl finally sighs with a saddened expression plastered on her face, and draws away, closing the windows behind her, but not to the point where it's sealed shut. With the coast clear Jack is finally able to move, taking in a deep breath realizing he was holding his the whole time. Then rubbing his cold hand against his burning chest, Jack once again floats to the window sill, and peers in, this time paying more attention.

She sits on her bed, hands clamped together tightly and head drooping towards the ground. Jack's once racing heart starts to drop, but not because the girls magnificence has somehow decreased, but because of her incredibly heartbreaking face, covered with sadness and emptiness. The way her eye brows droop and lips slightly quake cause Jack to grow even colder, if that's possible. Leaning closer to the window, Jack presses his hand against the glass, for some reason wishing he could go in and do something, anything to put a smile on that sorrowful face.

As the night grows old, the girl also grows with exhaust and wipes her dry eyes, lies down, and falls asleep. Still by the window, Jack remains watching the girl, for some reason unable to just leave. But there really is no point in him staying. What could he do? She can't see him.

With a deep sigh and one last glance, Jack begins to turn away. But then, before he takes off, something stops him. Call it an instinct, an urge, pure curiosity. Whatever it is, Jack's feet do not leave the window sill.

Slowly, his fingers push the window open, and Jack steps in. Quiet as a mouse, Jack walks towards the girl's bed, one foot before the other.

_Creek!_ Jack clenches his teeth, body tensing up all the way to the bone. He glances in the girl's direction, as she lets out a small moan, stretching her legs and arms. Then pulling them back in she rolls to the other side of the bed, intertwining her body between her hair like a blanket, and returns to her slumber.

Jack gives a silent sigh of relief and hops up from off the ground. _Why didn't I just do this in the first place?_ Jack rolls his eyes at himself. Floating over to the side of her bed, he looks down at her. She's peaceful, breathing softly, and sound asleep. Then, just for a moment, Jack grins. For the first time he sees the slightest smile rest upon her face. Once again strange warmth arouses from within his heart, causing him to grip onto his chest and lets out a small gasp, tickled and moved by the foreign feeling. "What is this?"

"Huh?" A small voice lets out. Jack looks down from his chest to see a pair of green eyes beaming back at him.

Jacks eyes widen. Her eyes widen. Silence.

"Ahhhhh!" The girl screams, as Jack -just as startled- flies back with a cry and slams into the wall with a hard thud. Rolling to the other side of her bed and untangling herself from her golden locks, the girl falls to the ground and hides behind it. Not knowing what to do, Jack flies up and sits upon one of the planks on the ceiling, trying to stay hidden from the now fully awake girl.

Popping her head up from behind the bed, the blonde, eyes filled with fear but surprisingly boldness as well, searches the room. But she doesn't notice Jack silently perched right above her watching her every move.

_She saw me_, Jack thinks, still unable to believe it. He examines her closely. _That's impossible. This girl must be at least sixteen, an age much too old to still believe. But then how? How can she see me?_

Suddenly, mustering up a little bit more courage, the girl rises from off her knees and gets to her feet. Jack scrunches his brows in confusion when he sees the girl pull a frying pan out from underneath her bed and hold it fiercely like a sword. Not able to help himself, he smirks a little bit, amused by the silly thought of her defending herself with that thing.

Now moving out from behind the protection of her bed, the girl slowly walks towards where Jack once was, with the frying pan held high and ready to swing. But when she realizes he's no longer there she lowers her arms slightly.

"What?" She says, dropping the pan to her side. "Where did it go?"

_It?_ He frowns.

Then from the corner of her eye, the girl notices the open window. Jack swallows hard, realizing he had left it wide open. Walking over to it, she peers out with extreme caution, to see if the intruder had escaped. But when she doesn't see anything, the girl quickly closes the window and locks it shut.

_No, darn it, _Jack thinks, having his one exit sealed off. "Ok" He whispers. "This was a bad idea."

The girl flinches, raising her pan straight back up. "Who's there?" She shouts.

_Oops. _

"I know you're there!" She barks, fear obviously present in her shaky voice. "I know why you're here! And…and I'm not afraid of you!" Her hands tremble, eyes flickering about the room searching for him frantically. "Show yourself!" She demands, this time with more power to her words.

_Ok, ok, I'll just stay here until she gives up. And when she falls back asleep I'll just unlock the window and leave. Yeah. I mean come on; she has to fall asleep eventually. Either that or need to go to the bathroom. _Jack smiles, feeling about as clever as he can get. _Good idea._

_Squeak, squeak!_

Jack and the girl's heads both turn in the direction of the high pitched noise coming from next to him. Sitting on the plank right beside Jack, is a small, green gecko, with its eyes glaring right at him, and his little hand pointing directly in his direction.

_Squeak!_

His eyes widen, realizing what the little reptile is doing. "No, shhhhh!" Jacks says frantically, trying to shut the noisy gecko up. But he knows it's too late. He can feel her eyes on the back his head. Jack slowly turns towards the ground, and finds the girls big green eyes staring right back into his, frying pan up and ready.


	3. Morning Merida

_Alright, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! Please leave any comments or feedback that you have for me. I also don't mind questions :) Thank you for reading! More is to come!_

_(P.S A good song to listen to while reading this chapter is "Touch the Sky" by the Brave soundtrack. At least in the beginning.) _

* * *

**Morning Merida**

The blurred sunlight pressed against the stained glass window breaks through and into the cold stone room, landing directly onto her head of crazy curls. Legs and arms wrapped around the white sheets, the girl twists and turns, letting out a loud snore every now and then with a bit of drool hanging from her mouth. Snuggling into her warm blankets, she tries to block the sun out. But as the morning light hits her face, Merida's eyes creek open.

The once dormant girl suddenly shoots up right on her bed. "It's today." She whispers. Getting to her knees and hands and crawling quickly to the head of her bed, she grabs onto the window sill and presses her chubby cheeks against the glass.

"I still have time!" Merida says with a toothy smile, the sun just barely peering over the horizon. Jumping out of her ruffled and thick sheets, she practically trips her way across the room. Already in her dress- having prepared the night before to get up and go- she only grabs her cloak hanging on the hook on the wall and her bow and arrows resting beside the door. Once she's slipped into her shoes, Merida flings the door open and scurries down the hall. A few maids that are up early and already starting their daily routine pass her by, biding her good morning and asking where she's off to. But Merida only gives small replies and continues on her way.

"Morn'in Angus!" She smiles, pulling an apple from underneath her cloak when she arrives at the stables. Eyes brightening at the sight of her, the large, black horse neighs with delight and gladly takes it from her hand. "Ah now don't be eh pig ya big beggar!" Merida jokes, when Angus pushes her with his muzzle, wanting more.

"Princess, where ye off ta?" A voice asks from behind, as Merida is in the middle of saddling Angus. Turning around she sees a girl, one with long black hair and in a maid outfit. In her hands she carries a dress; one recently washed and touched up. Merida immediately recognizes her.

"Just off for eh ride Violet, I be back in eh few." She says casually, acting as if she hasn't been caught red handed trying to escape from the kingdoms walls.

"But Merida!" Violet cries softly, her voice as high and light as ever. "The Highland Games are today! Ya need ta prepare an get ready!"

Merida rolls her eyes as the sweet girl goes on, trying to be kind and helpful, but just manages to get on her nerves.

"I've washed and mended yer dress for this evening." She lets part of her hair hang over eyes for the shy girl has a difficult time keeping eye contact. "I even loosened it up a little, ya know, just like you asked."

"Thanks Violet. I'll give it eh try when I get back, ya?" She says, not wanting to think about that terrible piece of clothing, so tight and suffocating. Sticking her foot into the stirrup and flinging her leg over Angus's back, she grabs a hold of the reins.

"But Princess!" She squeals, growing with a deep worry. "What if ye mum finds out?"

"Don't let her." Merida smiles. "I be back real soon. Just keep meh covered for a few hours." With a good kick, Angus lets out a loud wail and gallops out of the stables and down the coble street.

"Thanks Vi!" She cries as the maid watches the princess quickly vanish around the corner.

"Oh my." She whimpers.

His heels clicking against the stone path way, Merida and Angus gallop down and through the town, passing by the market place and stores. Many subjects roam the kingdom, performing morning chores or jobs. Even a few children are already up, running about the streets and chasing after one another. She softly smiles as she goes by, jealous of the careless fun they can have.

Finally she reaches the gates that lead in and out of Dunbroch. Freedom brushes past her face like a tidal wave as she sprints past the gates and out of the village, which seems more like her prison cell than a home. The air is so fresh. She swears happiness has a scent, because every time she takes a step into the outside world, she distinctly smells it.

Galloping off into the woods, Merida grabs her bow from off her shoulder and draws an arrow out of the quiver hanging on her back. Even with Angus's large, rough gallop she is able to keep steady, not even holding onto the reins, and shoot perfectly. As the first target comes up ahead, hanging from a branch, Merida pulls back the arrow and aims. Then with a confident grin she releases the arrow and lets it fly. Hitting the target right in the middle, she lets out a small laugh as they ride by. There's nothing better than the sound of a soaring arrow. Swiftly drawing another one after another, Merida continues to hit the targets straight on.

"Haha yes!"

Time has a way of losing itself. It's almost been two hours since Merida left, and it only feels like five minutes have passed. Lying in the grass, Merida lets out a large sigh, and then takes in a deep breath, enjoying the smell of recently bloomed flowers surrounding her. Reaching her hand out to the blue sky, she attempts grabbing the clouds that hang above her, but they are just out of reach.

Then appearing into the sky is a hawk. Eyes widening, she sits up and watches it soar in the wind. Now if she could fly, that would be different. If she could fly, everything would be different.

Merida's heart grows heavy. Sticking her bottom lip out, like a child whose toy has been taken away, she lets out a deep sigh. "What ye think Angus?" She asks, glancing over to her horse, who's rubbing his back against the grass. "If I were eh bird, I'd fly anywhere. I'd leave DunBroch fer good an make something of me'self, an abandon me fate." Angus pauses for a moment and tilts his head in her direction, as if listening to her whole heartedly. Merida lets out a pathetic chuckle. "I would abandon this life of rules an responsibility, an be meh own person." Her eyes lock with Angus's. "An marry who ever I wish. Not have ta deal with becomin the next heir to Dunbroch an choosen a husband…"

Suddenly it hits her as if someone smacked her with a bag of bricks. "The Highland Games!" She shouts, hair bouncing like crazy as she scrambles to her feet, grass still intertwined with the red curls, and mounts Angus. She had completely lost track of time. The sun is already high in the sky and the tournament will be in only a few hours. Riding at full speed, they gallop back to the castle, flying by all the punctured targets and returning to the kingdom gates.

The moment she arrives back Merida leaves Angus at the stables and sprints straight to her room. Maybe if her mother hasn't checked in on her yet, she can pretend as if she never left.

Somehow managing to sneak through the castle without being see, Merida finally reaches her bedroom door. Slamming it behind her she leans her forehead against the door and takes a deep sigh of relief. She made it. Brushing her hair back out of her face she smiles in victory. "Haha, that es what I call…" Her words come to a stop and smile falls flat when she turns around and finds her mother sitting on her bed.

"That's what ya call what?" Her mother asks, a serious expression plastered on her face.

Merida's mouth stays sealed shut as she stands stiff as a board. Her mother raises an eyebrow, waiting for a reply.

"I uh…" She mumbles, completely brain dead. "I was just sayin that, uh, that es what I call… eh reakin washroom, gah! Who used it last, one of the triplets? It was Hubert, wasn't it?"

"Where were ya this morn'in Merida?" Her mother snaps, completely ignoring her comment.

"I was just out for a stroll!" She groans, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Oh yeah?" Rising to her feet she walks up to Merida and looks down at her with a dark stare. "Then what's this?" She asks, taking her fingers and plucking a strand of grass from Merida's hair.

Rolling her eyes she drops her head to the ground. "I just…I wanted ta go out for eh bit, that's all."

"Merida, what were ya thinking? Today is the Highland Games! What ef ya were to get hurt?" Her mother yells, frustration clear in each word she spats in her face.

"But I didn't, see!" She shouts back, motioning to her unbroken or bruised body.

"That esn't the point Merida. You are eh princess, not eh wild child."

"Well, what ef I don't want to be eh princess, hm? What ef I want to be eh wild child?!" Merida bellows.

"But ya are eh princess whether ya like it or not! So ya better start acting like one." Turning away from her she walks back to Merida's bed. "These Highland Games represent a new era for ya. An era of woman hood an responsibility." Already bored by the long lecture she can see up ahead, Merida trudges over to a chair, plops herself down, and presses her cheek against her fist in frustration. "Today one of the heirs of the four Viking Kingdoms that surround our ocean borders- Macintosh, MacGuffin, Dingwall and Haddock-will win your hand in marriage, and form a permanent alliance with our kingdom." She grabs the silk turquoise dress that rests on the bed and raises it to eye level. Merida squints fiercely at the suffocating thing of clothing with only one desire; to see it torn to bits and pieces.

"More importantly, if we create an alliance with at least one of them, preferably the Viking Kingdom Berk; Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd I believe is the boys name; we will obtain stronger defenses on our ocean borders."

"Yes mum, I know." She says rolling her eyes and with an echo of frustration in her voice. "This marriage will enlarge our natural and economic resources, combine our wealth and trading routes, and make us an even more powerful kingdom."

"Not just powerful, but the most powerful." Her mother addresses with a smile, bringing the dress to her. "Imagine it Merida; two out of the four most powerful kingdoms combining into one. Berk and DunBroch side by side."

"But that es only ef Hiccup wins." Merida ridicules. "The others have just as much of a chance."

"Then we will still gain an ally and DunBroch will prosper." Handing Merida the dress her mother brushes a strand of curly red hair, one that sticks out more than the rest, from her face and strokes her cheek. "Oh my child." Her words now soft. "This is your responsibility. This is your destiny." Taking both of her round cheeks into her hands, she pecks Merida on the head. "And I believe you will do what's best for this kingdom."

Unable to argue or disagree with her, Merida simply looks down from her mother's eyes and at the dress placed in her hands.

"Alright then." She says, patting her on the head and walking towards the door. "Violet will help ya get ready." Walking in, little Mary enters the room with guilt radiating from her eyes. Obviously she wasn't able to keep her lips sealed.

"Ya little snitch!" Merida whispers in her direction.

"Sorry." Violet mouths back.

"I'm off to finish the preparation for the tournament. I'll see you at the Highland Games, Merida..." Giving an elegant smile, she nods her head and leaves the room.

Still sitting in the chair, Merida's heart grows heavy. Heavy as stone. Not acknowledging Violet as she walks in her direction, mumbling on about how sorry she is for ratting her out, Merida's eyes remain locked on the spot where her mother once stood by the door, her hands subconsciously gripping violently onto the silk dress and starting to stretch the stitching.


	4. Who Are You?

_Here you go, the next chapter. Let's call it a Christmas gift! Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to leave comments or feedback that you have. Thank you._

* * *

**Who Are You?**

Arms trembling, heart racing and eyes pried wide open remaining locked on the shadowy figure above her head, Rapunzel keeps still, so frightened that she's unable to move. But somehow she manages to put on an intimidating face and holds her frying pan steady.

"Wh-who are you!?" She demands, her voice shaky but assertive at the same time.

The stranger does not reply. Just remains silent.

Squeak! Pascal squeals, as if asking him again for her. When the figure says nothing the second time, Rapunzel quickly grows with frustration.

"Answer me!" She shouts this time.

"Ok, ok, just calm down." The figure suddenly speaks, starting to move from out of the shadows. Rapunzel flinches. That voice, it doesn't sound like a monster. In fact it doesn't even sound dangerous. For a split second her body relaxes. But then when the person withdraws something long like a weapon out from behind them, that hint of comfort dissolves and she immediately grows with panic. Frantically grabbing her hair she tosses a long strand at the stranger like a rope and wraps the end around their wrist. With a hard yank she pulls the person off the plank they once were perched on and sends them flying to the ground, crash landing with a hard thud.

"Ah!" She squeals, scaring herself by the vicious impact. Dashing over to a nearby chair she hides behind it, frying pan still pointed in the stranger's direction. Pascal scurries up her hair and onto her shoulder to hide as well.

"Aw man. Ok, that hurt." She hears him moan. Finger nails digging into the wooden chair with anxiety, Rapunzel peers over the side, and finally gets a good look at the intruder. "What?" She whispers, her whole body suddenly loosening up. That's not a monster. Or if it is than he's not like any of the ones her mother has described. And he doesn't look like a thug either. So who or what is he?

Beside him she sees a long piece of wood, something that looks like a cane. "Oh." She whispers. That's all it was. "Whoops." She says starting to feel as if she over reacted. Just a little bit.

"Gah" He groans, clinging to his side while trying to get back up.

Rapunzel winces at the sound of his pain. "Oh I'm sorry…" Her mouth subconsciously speaks, but quickly stops herself from apologizing to this intruder. "No, I mean, stay back!"

"Ah-ha, don't, don't worry." The boy says, finally getting to his feet. With his back to her, he rubs his aching neck and lets out a sarcastic laugh. "If anybody should be afraid, it's me. I mean man, you sure know how to smack a guy around."

Not amused by the boy's tone of voice, she lets out a huff and stands up from behind her chair. "Turn around." She orders, frying pan pointed directly to him. The boy stops moving. He stays still for a long while, silence echoing between them. But then finally he turns around.

The chill that his crystal blue eyes send down Rapunzel's back causes her mouth to slightly drop and the hairs on the back of her neck to stand. His face. His skin. Snow white as if he had just been carved from ice. And his hair, shimmering just as bright and cold. But those eyes. Nothing can come close to the surreal feeling that slips down her back and creeps into her chest when looking into such frozen, chilling eyes.

To her surprise, the longer she stares at him, the more she realizes the boy is looking back at her with the same fascination. Becoming flustered momentarily, she shakes her head and returns to a straight face.

"How did you find me?" Rapunzel asks sharply, coming out from behind the chair and walking towards him slowly.

"Ha well," The boys says with a quirky smile, looking unsure himself, "I don't really know." Rubbing the back of his head, he lets out an airy laugh. "You probably wouldn't believe me if I simply told you I got here by mistake, would you?"

Her eyes drift down to Pascal on her shoulder. The little gecko shakes his head. Both of them look back at him with blank stares.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He sighs, eyes falling from hers. "Ok, so I fell out from a magic snow globe portal and landed in the middle of the woods where I suddenly ran into a stampede of knights chasing after a man, so I tried to get out of the way and while doing so fell through this hidden wall which wasn't a wall at all and turned out to be a cave, and it was in the cave that I discovered these hovering blue flames that lead me down that cave and to this tower, where I next flew up to your window and saw you crying inside and felt bad, so I came in thinking I could do something to cheer you up when I knew I couldn't, and then you woke, we both screamed a little, I hit my head for the second time today and then you took your strangely long hair and pounded me into the ground with it. And now here we are, both utterly confused as to what's going on. So yeah, that about sums it up." The boy takes a nice deep breath and nods his head as if everything he said was crystal clear.

Rapunzel's brows squeeze together as she tries to comprehend all that he just said. But not a word computes. The boy shrugs his shoulders with a flat smile.

"Alright" She growls, "If you refuse to tell me how you really figured out my location, then the least you can do is tell me your name?"

A grin sneaks onto his lips. "Now that one I do know!" He snickers. Waving his hand in the air, he playfully bows before her. "The name is Jack. Jack Frost." He rises back up. "And you are?"

Rapunzel's mouth remains shut. She just doesn't get it. What is with this boy, Jack. He doesn't seem dangerous. And he doesn't have scaly skin or greasy fur. So if he's not here for her hair, and isn't a thug, ogre, monster, then what is he? Mother never described someone quiet like him before.

All the while Jack starts to grow uncomfortable as the girl continues to just stare at him in absolute puzzlement without a response. His eyes flicker around the room just in case she's looking at something else. Nope, just at him. "Erm, eh well, it was nice meeting you." He murmurs clearing his throat. "We hit it off with a bang, literally, but I better get going."

As he slowly starts to make his way towards the window Rapunzel raises her frying pan and grows stiff once again. "Hold on a minute." She says, finally finding the words to speak. Jack pauses for a moment and slightly turns his head in her direction. "Are you, are you human?"

His eyebrows raise for a moment, not sure how to answer that question. But decides he's close enough to be considered human. "Yeah, you could call me that."

"And, you don't want my hair?" She asks, lowering her pan.

"Uh no, definitely not." He blurts. She cocks her head with a slight frown. "Not that I don't like it!" Jack spits out quickly. "I like it a lot. I mean, it looks like it's grown in nicely." His eyes drift to the long trail of it behind her. "Uh, just curious, how many years has it been since you've cut it?"

For a moment she is quiet. But then strangely his comment makes Rapunzel smile. She's sure now. This boy isn't here for her hair. He probably doesn't even know what it does. Jack grins back, mostly glad that she didn't take his comment as an insult and decide to slam him in the face with her frying pan. He's had enough brain damage for one night.

"I've never cut it." She finally replies, lowering the pan to her side. "Not once."

"Hm. For some reason that's not hard for me to believe." He says gesturing to the hair all around the room. Rapunzel lets out a small giggle, realizing how ridicules her hair must seem to a stranger.

Jack is once again filled with uncomfortable warmth as her laughter echoes throughout the room. Taking a deep breath he lets out a weak laugh trying to hide discomfort from the boiling blood pumping to his heart.

"My name is Rapunzel" She says, distracting Jack from his melting insides.

"Rapunzel?" He asks with a crooked grin.

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?" She questions, folding her arms.

"No, no. It's just a bit of a mouth full."

"Oh yeah?" Rapunzel inquires.

"Yeah. You mind if I give you a nickname?" Jack asks.

She squints at him. "Like what?"

"Oh I don't know." He says, leaning against the long staff in his hands, and putting on an intense thinking face. Rapunzel is amused by how serious he looks, as if it's a big decision that shouldn't be taken lightly. "I've got one." Jack shouts, face suddenly lighting up. "How about Punzie?"

"Haha, I don't think so." She quickly rejects.

"Fine, then I'll just call you Blondie." Jack smiles.

Rapunzel lets out a small snicker. But her laughter is quickly subsided as she once again gets enchanted by Jack's crystal eyes and unconsciously stares at him in amazement. Her fear and suspicions have vanished, unable to believe this boy could hurt a fly. All Jack does is smile, every now and then bashfully glancing away. But no matter what his line of vision always returns with hers.

"Well, Blondie." He says with a kind voice, bowing again but this time slower and more graceful. "It was nice meeting you."

Rapunzel, eyes still locked with his, nods in response and lights up with a pearly white smile. Nodding back, Jack walks barefoot across the room and to the locked window. As he opens it up and hops onto the window sill, Rapunzel stops him.

"Jack?" She shouts.

Crouching beside the window, he turns his head and smiles. "Yeah?"

Her mind freezes momentarily as the words that were once on the tip of her tongue seem to have vanished. "I uh…" Rapunzel swallows hard. "Will I see you again?"

The boy doesn't respond for a moment. But to her delight, his lips form a cunning grin. "I look forward to it."

Then without warning, the boy jumps.

"Wait, don't!" But Rapunzel is sent into shock when Jack doesn't fall to his death but instead takes off into the sky. Mouth hanging wide open, her hands that had reached out to him as he left the window hang paralyzed in the air. "What…" She whispers, hardily able to speak. "He just…he just…"

Breaking free of her solid state Rapunzel sprints to the window and flings half of her body out to get a last glimpse of the boy as he soars into the air and vanishes behind the encaging stone walls. Eyeballs pride open to the point of all most falling from their sockets, Rapunzel gasps repeatedly unable to believe what she just saw.

"He can fly." She stutters. Her eyes drift towards Pascal, whose mouth too is hanging wide open. "He can fly!"

Returning to gazing at the starry sky, Rapunzel- still lost in complete astonishment- folds her arms and places them on the window sill, using them as a pillow for her head. Heart still racing and mind discombobulated beyond repair, Rapunzel takes a deep breath and embraces the cold chills that slip down her spine and creep into her heart. Letting some of her hair get caught in the midnight breeze, Rapunzel remains frozen in the same spot for minutes.

_Jack Frost_ her thoughts echo.

"Well," She mumbles to Pascal, not taking her eyes off the sky for a moment. "I'll have to tell mother about this."


	5. First Impressions

_Hello! For those of you who were wondering when Hiccup was going to show up, here you go! Enjoy! Please leave any comments, feedback or questions you have. And thank you for reading!_

* * *

**First Impressions**

_Boosh!_

The chilling water that splashes against Hiccup's face brings him back from the depths of his slumber with a loud shriek.

"Gah!" He yells, frantically wiping it off of his freckled cheeks and shooting to his feet. While attempting to dry is soaked hair, the large Viking ship hits another rough wave, this time sending a gallon of water on board to greet him. "That's just great." Hiccup mumbles with his arms hanging in the air, not even bothering to shake it off knowing he'll only continue to get wet.

"Land ho!" One of the Vikings shout. Interest caught, Hiccup's line of sight is directed towards the large mass of land emerging from out of the early morning fog, which rests on top of the wavy ocean, a couple miles away. Walking to the lower decks of the ship, leaving a trail of watery footprints, he passes by the dozens of burly men and women surrounding the ledge of the ship and peering over the edge to get a glimpse of the mighty kingdom Dunbroch. Once Hiccup has reached the top of the steps and onto the nose of the ship, he takes a deep sigh and stares off into the horizon, where the sun hangs in the air.

"So this is DunBroch?" He asks himself, sounding anything but overjoyed. A sickly pain wells up in his stomach from speaking the kingdoms name aloud. With a lovely grimace he takes a hold of his stomach and lets his head hang overboard. The time is coming. Only a few hours left until the tournament, until complete embarrassment and humiliation. "What am I going to do?"

"Hiccup!" A powerful voice all too familiar to him booms from behind. "What's the matter with ya? You look like a fish out of water!" His father shouts, giving him a nice hard pat on the back. Just what Hiccup needs to help shoot up what's in his corrupt stomach.

"Just a little sea sick dad, that's all." He lies, not dumb enough to tell him he's nervous. What Viking gets nervous? Oh yeah, him.

"Sea sick?" His father bellows. "Ha, a Viking sea sick? I swear Hiccup, sometimes I can't believe you're my son." He says meaning to sound comical, but only making him feel worse.

"Yeah well me too." Hiccup sighs, glancing at his giant father, who towers to the heavens compared to him, with his scrawny physique and wimpy muscle tone. At least he's got a charming face, unlike his father who barely has any visible skin beneath the thick layers of red facial hair and bushy brows. And what is visible is rough like sandpaper. How are they even related?

"Well, we'll be arriving in DunBroch in about an hour. I suggest that you get ready and…" He pauses for a moment, starting to notice Hiccup is soaked from head to toe. "Fix all of this!" He says gesturing to all of him. "Today is a big day and I'm expecting you to make Berk proud!" Patting his shoulder, his father gives a reassuring smile. "Prove to me you are my son, a true Viking!"

Taking a giant gulp Hiccup nods, but says nothing. As his father returns to the main deck, he remains put, glancing at the slowly incoming kingdom. He has to decide soon. There's no way of avoiding the Highland Games, but he does have a choice. If he wins the Highland Games, his father and kingdom will finally respect and honor him like a real Viking. His reputation for being weak will be wiped clean. But if he wins, that also means he'll be forced to marry the Princess of Dunbroch. Chills rush through his body. It's a scary thought, marriage at seventeen. And not only that… The image of Astrid floats into his mind. His gut pain intensifies.

Then there's the other option. He could flat out lose the Games and get out of an arranged marriage. But if he did then his hopes of ever becoming the man his father and the rest of Berk want him to be would diminish. Hiccup slams his head on the railing in frustration.

"Ow."

His eyes glare at the ground. That's right. Then there's also the chance that it won't matter what he decides. Hiccup's vision locks on his metal foot. With a missing leg and only a rusty piece of metal to replace it, he probably doesn't stand much of a chance in winning anyway, which just makes things worse.

"Why do I have to be so weak?" He whispers.

_Boosh!_

Hiccup doesn't even move as the ocean gives his body another splash and leaves him dripping once again.

The sound of the horns echo in Hiccups eardrums as they make way from the harbor to the castle. Only being on land for a few minutes he can already tell it's going to be a long tournament. The people from the other Viking villages are just as, if not more, rowdy and crazy as the people of Berk. And now there are four villages combined! Hiccup wouldn't be surprised if blood was shed during these few days.

"Hey, it's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third." Hiccup catches from within the crowd.

"What? That's the heir of Berk? But he's just a wee lad!"

"Ey, I heard that his leg was torn off when he was just a babe." Other voices murmur. "By a dragon no less!"

"Really?"

"Indeed. He lost his mother during the tragedy as well."

"Oh no, the poor lad."

"I say it did him good. Maybe the experience toughened him up. He might be small on the outside but I'm sure the heir of Berk is fearsome and unforgiving, they always are."

The pain in his stomach is almost to the point of excruciating. But he keeps on a straight intimidating face. He might as well hide the fact that he's one of the weakest Vikings to ever sail the seven seas for as long as he can. And if he plays his cards right, maybe he can be considered cool until the tournament begins.

"Wahhhh!" A group of girls whale with delight from behind. Wow he already has fans. But when Hiccup turns around he is disappointed, but not surprised, to find the heir of Macintosh. A few years older than Hiccup, Young Macintosh is known for his charm with the ladies and outstanding combat skills. The hot headed brat is also known for his random temper tantrums. In fact he's so well known that Hiccup, from all across the continent, has heard of the popular Young Macintosh himself.

Surrounded by young beautiful ladies, willing to do anything that he asks of them, Young Macintosh catches a glimpse of Hiccup eye balling him from ahead. Casually he brushes a strand of his fluffy locks to the side while putting on a haughty grin just for him. Hiccup can tell what he's thinking. That he doesn't stand a chance.

Turning around Hiccup tries to deny the fact that he's right.

Once they reach the castle, all four Viking villages gather in the throne room. It's a mad house, Vikings overflowing the room with their masculine stench, hairy bodies and metal armor that clang against one another.

"Whoa!" Hiccup shouts, ducking before a giant ax can slice his head off.

_Bang, boom, clunk!_

Getting tossed around like a rag doll by all the bodies, Hiccup gets lost in the madness. But when a giant hand grabs his shoulder, he finds himself being dragged from behind and then plopped to the front of the crowd.

"Come on Hiccup. Get your act together." His father mumbles under the roar of the people. As he nods, his attention is slowly drawn away from his father and to the amazing structure of the room. Tall ceilings, stone walls. Hiccup flinches at the sight of the giant stuffed black bears mounted on the other side of the room. What an interesting piece of décor, the sharp claws and teeth, threatening black eyes, and treacherous grimace. Cozy.

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

"Make way for King Fergus, Queen Elinor, and Princess Merida of DunBroch!"

Entering from the massive doors in the back of the room, the kings' monstrous body casts a dark shadow. With each step he takes the floor seems to tremble. Everyone migrates to either side of the room, creating a straight path to the throne.

"Ey, if it esn't my brothers from the four corners of the land." He bellows. "And all in one room! I'm amazed ya haven't killed each other yet, haha!" Fergus hoots, his laughter bouncing off the walls.

Fallowing the King, the Queen Elinor walks elegantly behind with grace in each step, her head held high and hands resting against her back. Her eyes do not flicker about the room but remain strictly ahead. Hiccup gets a chill from the seriousness radiating from her stern expression.

"Oof!" A small grunt comes from the door way. All eyes including Hiccup's immediately flash towards the Princess who holds herself steady against the door frame after tripping. Her face lifts up to the crowd mouth hanging wide open. The room is quiet for a moment, and everyone holds their breath.

Sealing her lips and growing pink in the cheeks, the Princess yanks her dress that got caught in a loose screw in the floor and gets to her feet. Then standing tall, brushing her silk turquoise dress to rid the wrinkles, Princess Merida makes her way down the path, head held high just like her mothers.

Hiccup finds a subconscious smile slip onto his lips. She walks funny, as if the shoes on her feet are too tight. Or maybe it's the dress that clings to her body like a layer of skin. Whatever it is, the princess's stride reminds him of a waddling penguin.

"So," Fergus shouts, after the three of them have taken seats at their thrones. "Here we are! The four clans! For uh, uh…" He pauses for a moment. The king lost of words, forgetting what he was about to announce, the Queen rolls her eyes and stands.

"For the presentation of the suitors!" She says for him.

The four villages roar, stomping the ground, waving their swords and growing with excitement. Hiccup's body is slightly lifted into the air like a bouncy ball from the force impounded into the ground. He's probably the lightest thing in the room.

"Ey, Clan Macintosh!" The King bellows.

Stepping forth from the crowd, the leader of Macintosh, an older version of Young Macintosh, points to his son "My heir and sire, who defended the land from the northern invaders," The conceited boy slashes his sword skillfully, while flashing his dark wavy locks, "and with his own sword vanquished a thousand foes."

"Yeah!" They cry.

"What a creep." Hiccup murmurs, rolling his eyes.

"Clan MacGuffin!"

"Your majesty, I present my eldest son!" Stepping forward a big, burly boy stands shyly beside his father.

"Hmmm."Hiccup hums, for the first time feeling he has a bit of an advantage. Or at least over teddy bear over there. He looks as harmless as a fly.

"He scuttled the Viking warships and with his bare hands vanquished 2,000 boats!" His father hollers. Then lifting a thick piece of wood, the boy bends it with his monstrous hands and snaps the thing in half.

"Never mind" Hiccup whispers, back to being at the bottom of the barrel.

"Clan Dingwall!" Fergus yells. A short fat old man lifts his belt and steps down from the stool that lengthened his height by a few feet.

"I present my only son!" The whole room goes pale as they stare at the grizzly of a man who stands solid as a bolder beside him. Hiccup feels his heart as it plummets to the bottom of his stomach. It's a monster! One hit and he could squish him like a bug! "He was besieged by 10,000 Romans, and he took out a whole armada single handedly with one arm he was…" The old fart turns and shakes his head. Grabbing onto the boy hidden behind the beast, he reveals his real son. A short, spiky blonde boy with 2 buck teeth hanging from his upper lip.

"With one arm he was steering the ship and the other, he held his mighty sword, and struck down a whole attacking fleet." His father goes on, as his son stands there as if his brain decided to take a walk elsewhere.

"Liar!" Voices shout deep within the Macintosh group.

"What I heard that!" The ugly Viking barks, his triple chin flapping as he turns towards them and searches for the source of the outburst. "Say it to my face! Or are you scared simpering jackanips afraid to mess your pretty hair!"

"At least we have hair!" The Macintosh leader laughs.

"And all our teeth" MacGuffin blares.

"Aaand we don't hide under bridges ya grumpy old troll!"

King Fergus lets out an unexpected snort and hoot, slamming his fits in amusement.

"Ya wanna laugh huh?" Dingwall growls, eyes beaming at Macintosh. "Wee Dingwall!"

Out of nowhere, the once brain dead boy's attention is drawn immediately towards them. Then, like a rodent, the wild boy runs at Macintosh and buries his big buck teeth into the man's neck.

"Gahhhh!" He shouts, falling to the ground.

"Haha, ugh!" A fist interrupts his laughter.

That's when the whole place goes hectic. Not that he didn't see this coming. Everyone starts to throw shots at each other, breaking teeth, giving black eyes and starting a few bloody noses. Dogging for his life, Hiccup tries to avoid a fist full to the face.

"Wah!" A man cries, flying over head like a bird and landing into a table.

"Oh haha oh, nut him, nut him…" Fergus guffaws, tears building in his eyes. But as he turns to his wife, her not amusement glare quiets him down.

"Whoa!" Hiccup shouts, as two large hands unexpectedly grab onto his little body. Being lifted into the air, he gets a quick view of the deadly fight down below, before he's thrown like a catapult into the air. "Ahhhhh!" He hollers, flailing his arms and soaring across the room. With no control, Hiccups soon realizes his body is headed straight for Princess Merida.

"What!" She shrieks right as he goes flying into her chair and sends them both to the ground.

_Bam!_

"Ow…" Hiccup groans, trying to pick himself up. But as he pulls away his metal foot gets caught in something. Clothing? A dress…

"Huh?" Eyes widening Hiccup realizes his body is pressed against the bright red faced princess's, whose own eyes are pride open and filled with fury. "Aw man…" He murmurs. So much for a good first impression.


End file.
